


Stables Condition

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Transformation, Assimilation, Body Sharing, Centaur Transformation, F/M, Horse cock, Pregnancy, Transformation, horse, horse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: My friend Jessie and I take a trip to a local wildlife sanctuary to get away from the world for a bit! After all, nothing is more comforting than the beautiful innocence of animals. We even plan on having lunch after! But after I decide to get too close to one of the horses, Jessie and I find ourselves closer than ever... and in one serious pickle!Featuring me as myself, and my friend Jessie Star, who you can find https://twitter.com/JessieStarTF and https://www.deviantart.com/jessiestarstfHappy Mayternity!
Relationships: Jessie Star/Izzy | Horse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Stables Condition

Things were crazy in the world, so one needed to find comfort and solace wherever one could. Luckily, when getting away from people, animals can often be one’s best companions. But if you don’t have any dogs or cats, where do you go?

Jessie and Izzy had been friends for a while and figured the best way to get out and do things together would be to visit the local animal sanctuary. The sun was shining, there was nary a cloud in the sky, and they even brought lunch with them! The plan was to go see the horses and cows, probably take more than a few pictures of cows if Izzy had anything to say about it, and then head down to the creek by the sanctuary to enjoy their lunch together.

If only they knew.

The pair left the car, Jessie stretching out her body after being cramped in the small thing for so long. She was a tall girl, and needed ample space to move, after all. Izzy, being a shorter, stouter girl, had no issues, easily able to climb out of the car and put on her wide brim cowgirl hat she brought along.

“… Are you planning on riding them or something?” Jessie asked with a little snicker, observing her shorter friend put her hair up and adjust her glasses.

“Think they’d let me? Mmm. Probably not,” Izzy frowned, getting her phone out and quickly snapping a picture of the pair. “C’mon! All the tourists and stuff usually show up in an hour or so, so I bet we got the place to ourselves for now.”

It seemed to be true, at least. The small dirt driveway had next to no cars in it, besides an aged pick-up truck that most likely belonged to the sanctuary owners. They could already see a couple horses running in their pen off to one side, while the cows lounged lazily in their field to the other, softly eating grass while the employees tended to them.

The pair didn’t want to disturb them while they were taking care of the cows. They admittedly did come a bit early, so it’d be rude to watch them like they were some sort of attraction. The horses looked to be all cared for, so their visit began there.

Izzy climbed up onto the logs of the fence to get a better look, which made her just a smidge taller than her friend beside her. What a beautiful herd of horses. Not a natural herd, of course, as the sanctuary had picked up many of these from either abusive situations, or from homes that couldn’t house them anymore, but from how they walked about and affectionately nuzzled each other and raced one another.

Jessie leaned against the fence, resting her head against her hand as she smiled at them. She elected for a more passive enjoyment of nature; watching from afar, not getting involved, enjoying creatures as they were. To just be around them, basking in their natural glory, that was enough for her.

Izzy, however, was halfway over the railing, her jeans slightly caught on the wooden fence in a way that kept her from falling over while she held her phone out for constant pictures. Jessie could hear a new little snap from her device every few seconds.

“… Are you going to look at them with your eyes or your screen?” She remarked with a little smirk at her friend, making Izzy settle down with some slight embarrassment, adjusting her cat eyeglasses as they fogged up slightly.

“S-Sorry! Just exciting… I love farm animals like these. It’s been forever since I’ve been to a farm like this,” Izzy admitted with a little laugh. “I think they had some at my senior day in high school…? But it was just a goat, some chickens… Maybe a pig? Heh, it was years ago…”

“Your high school sounds strange. Though, probably explains how you became who you are today,” Jessie teased, reaching over to jostle her shoulder, making Izzy squeak flusteredly.

“Hey now! We’re both weird, hush~” Izzy stuck her tongue out as she laughed, shaking her head.

They stood in silence for a bit as they watched the large equines play. Neither was very good at zoology, so they couldn’t tell their exact breeds, or even their genders… But they couldn’t deny how beautiful they were. The girls didn’t move for a bit, just enjoying the weather, the atmosphere…

Until Izzy started to look around.

“Something up?” Jessie asked, noting her friend’s sudden skiddishness.

“… Think they’d mind if we went over to pet one?” Izzy asked with a little grin, starting to lift one of her legs up and over the fence to hop it.

“H-Hey, hold your horses, hon,” Jessie quickly took Izzy’s arm to keep her from going any further. “I’m sure they’ll let us go see them if we ask.”

“But they’re busy! We’ll just try and lure one over here, and we can pet it! Here, you don’t even need to hop the fence if you’re worried; let me go on.” Izzy debated, not losing her adventurous grin as she continued her climb over, getting out of Jessie’s grip and landing on the ground with a little ‘hup!’, her t-shirt almost getting caught on the fence in the process.

“Isabelle…!” Jessie tsked, biting her lip as she glanced to make sure the sanctuary employees weren’t checking.

“I’ll be quick!” Izzy announced before she started a quick jog out to where the closest horse was.

He was a beautiful brown stallion, with his black mane wild and silky looking. Far taller than Izzy, he took a moment before taking note of her presence. His whole body turned to face the encroaching girl, his dark eyes meeting hers as she froze. She didn’t expect him to be this large up close… It was a little intimidating. A step forward made her recoil, heart skipping a beat.

“Hey!” Jessie shouted, getting a foothold on the lower post of the fence and launching herself over, starting to run towards her friend. It didn’t take long until she had cleared the distance and had Izzy by the shoulders, giving her a comforting squeeze. “You okay, hon?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m fine,” Izzy nodded, her nerves slightly healed as she took a step forward, reaching her hand out.

The stallion gave it a sniff, gently rubbing his nose against her palm before letting her stroke along the bridge of his nose. Her breathing evened out with each stroke, and her heart rate returned to normal.

“Just a little scared. But this guy isn’t scary at all, is he?” Izzy noted with a little laugh, now using both hands to rub the sides of his face.

Jessie, now that the adrenaline had cooled down and she was able to think, noticed the same thing. He really was beautiful. Even his torso seemed thick. One could still see his ribs, but the strength behind his legs when he stepped forward was like something out of a nature documentary.

“… You’ve written fics about horses before, right?” She noted with a little smirk as she rubbed under the horse’s chin.

Izzy’s cheeks went pink. She always got slightly flustered when talking about the Writing Desk in-person. Online, there’s always a disconnect, but in-person, all one’s little kinks and temptations were practically laid out before her friends that knew.

“Yeeaaah… So?” Izzy responded nervously, feeling her body stiffen up again. Where was she going with this…?

“Think you’d write something about this stud?” Jessie teased as she patted his neck with a soft laugh.

“Oh, hush you! I mean… He is a rather nice specimen… Did you have something in mind?”

Jessie simply shrugged, moving along his body, stroking down his neck.

“I’m teasing. It’s just easy to make you blush, hon,” she laughed quietly, getting in the motions to continue petting his body.

Izzy’s cheeks puffed out and she put her hands on her hips. She swore, even the horse was grinning at her embarrassment!

“Ohhhh… Well, what about you? What about getting turned into a horse, Miss TF?” Izzy countered, trying to get some ground back as she pouted. “Run free all you like around here~”

“Neeeeigh~” Jessie responded as her smirk didn’t fade, circling back around to be at Izzy’s side, bumping her hips into her with a teasing little laugh. “Maybe this will be good for our muses. Our communities will have a plethora of content when we get home, I bet.”

The two laughed, leaning against each other as they watched the stallion eye them up, his whole head shifting to completely see them.

However, without any warning, the horse suddenly reared up with a loud whiney, his hooves kicking in the air. It was a sharp and sudden movement, sending both girls falling to the ground with a squeal. Staring up at the best, the light blinded them as a warmth coated their bodies…

Then everything went dark.

Jessie woke up some time later. It couldn’t have been that long. The horse that was watching them was off near a trough, grabbing a drink of water, but the sun seemed to be in the same position it was in before. She shielded her eyes as she groaned. Something felt… off. She tried rolling onto her stomach so she could get up, but it was like she was pinned down with some oppressive weight from her backside.

“Get… off of me…” She hissed below her breath, kicking her leg into the ground, catching the dirt against her hoof and starting to push-

Wait, hoof?

She blinked a few times, looking down at herself. She seemed to be… at least partially normal, from the waist up. But her lower half was unrecognizable. What was once a pair of beautiful, seductive legs in tight jeans… was now a horse’s lower half, hooves included, stretching out six to seven feet behind her. The fur seemed to match her hair, a brilliant auburn that shone brightly against the sunlight, but her tail, which was long and wavy as opposed to straight like most horses, was a shade of chocolate brown.

“What… the fuck…?” Jessie whispered in sharp confusion. This… had to be a dream, right? There was no way that she was a centaur! Her heart began to race, her front legs scrambling to try and stand up, but her back half laid dormant, not budging an inch, despite her best mental efforts to move.

Okay. Now wasn’t the time to panic. Surveying her surroundings, the scraps her jeans were now confetti around her lower half, and her shoes had torn around the hooves. But Izzy wasn’t anywhere to be found. Her clothes were in a tatter beside her, and her hat was half-flattened under Jessie’s rear, which seemed massive, even for a horse, but the girl herself was gone.

“Izzy…? Izzy!” Jessie shouted, shifting her body enough for her to lay upright, her back hooves sprawled off to the side while she sat up.

There was no response. This must be some sort of dream. What else could’ve happened to her?! Maybe some bizarre rapture…? No, this was a dream or some… extreme hallucination, or an allergy from the grass or, or something!

(Jessie?)

The girl froze, a chill going down her spine. Where did that voice come from? It… sounded like Izzy.

Jessie felt her backside suddenly moving, and her body turned to face it, eyes wide with alarm. She could feel her back legs starting to move, shifting to get a better hold on the ground, but she wasn’t controlling it. Her mind was screaming for her body to stay put, but that half of her just wasn’t listening.

Once her rear-end was in the air, Jessie hastily, and clumsily, used her hooves to push herself up to an awkward standing position, feeling her hefty weight wobbling uncertainly. Her tail swished back and forth like a metronome, and Jessie couldn’t take her eyes off her other half, absolutely dumbfounded over it all.

(I feel weird… So sluggish…) Izzy spoke again… Inside Jessie’s head? (So heavy! Ooof…)

“… Izzy,” Jessie spoke slowly, glancing around to make sure that she wasn’t mistaken and Izzy wasn’t just standing next to her or something. “I want you to walk for me.”

(Uh… Okay?) Izzy responded, and after a moment’s hesitation, Jessie felt her rear-end start to move again, taking slow hoof-steps forward, that she quickly stepped forward to keep up with. (Moving feels so weird… Did I get shorter or something? The ground looks weird…)

That had to confirm it.

“I… uhm, I don’t know how to tell you this… But I turned into a centaur…” Jessie spoke slowly, biting her lip as her heart started to race, anxiety rising up her throat. “And you’re my… uhm… You’re my ass.”

The silence hung in the air for a few moments before her back legs started to shift around antsily.

(You’re kidding! I… Oh, God, I am…!) Izzy whined in Jessie’s head, tail flicking about rapidly now. (I always thought you had a hot ass, but I didn’t want to be this close to it…!)

“Technically, you’re the hot ass now…” Jessie said with a little smirk, unable to help herself. Humor could always help the mood, after all! It got a giggle out of Izzy, so it was at least a partial success. Scanning the field, she noticed the stallion from before starting to approach them, noticing they were upright. “C’mon, let’s try moving away from the horses…”

(Probably a good idea…) Izzy responded, and so they began to ‘walk’ back to the fence the best they could. Two girls controlling four legs of a massive beast had as many complications as one would expect, with the occasional stumble, a slight limp, and almost falling over a good number of times. (Ugh. Our pussy is so exposed like this… I’m getting so wet… Can you feel that?)

Jessie didn’t want to admit it, but she could feel the heat rising from their nethers. Was she turned on by this? Was Izzy? Or was it just their equine hormones going wild…?

“Yeah… And since I can feel that, you can probably feel…” Jessie mumbled, before giving her own breasts a firm squeeze through her top. Had they even got bigger…? It was impossible to tell; her body felt huge in more ways than one, so it wouldn’t be out of the question.

(Mmmf… Hell, that feels good… Jessieeee! You’re just making it worse!) Izzy panted, and Jessie realized she was right. God, if only her crotch wasn’t so far away…

Focus! She had to focus! Get out of here, take inventory after…

A sudden cool wetness touched Jessie’s behind though, making her squeal in surprise. Looking back, the stallion was behind them, his long face rubbing against their ass, tongue dragging against the curves, and his nose pushing right against the sensitive areas…

(I… I think he wants to mate…) Izzy stammered. (C-Can we? Just, real quick…! Take care of this stupid heat and then get out of here!)

“Wh-What?! No, you’re crazy! What if we get pregnant from this?!” Jessie countered, using her hooves to drag herself forward, which was next to impossible with how Izzy’s half was digging into the dirt, rubbing against the stallion’s advances. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to change back…!”

(Well, I’d be the one with the kid… So I’m fine with that! P-Plus, I doubt that’d happen anyways! They need a few attempts at that stuff, right…?) Izzy’s mind was lost to lust… It seemed like Jessie got the bulk of the brains between them, as Izzy’s prime directive was focused on what’s between their legs.

Jessie could feel her cheeks going red as the sweat went down her forehead. It was easier for her to resist the urges as she was still mostly human, but God, if this didn’t get her heart racing…!

“Izzy! Horse pregnancies last like, eleven months to a YEAR!” She whined, trotting the front two hooves in place as the stallion took a long whiff below, leaning back and giving her horse torso a swat to help knock Izzy out of it. “Do you really want to go through with it?!”

(Oh!) There! That seemed to snap Izzy out of her lewd trance. Jessie could feel her hind legs locking up, like she was instinctively getting ready to mate. But her hooves dug in, about to take the first step forward to get away…

When the hefty weight of the horse suddenly pushed himself on top of the pair, his front hooves on either side of their torso, effectively pinning them in place.

The two tried their best to keep their head, as their hooves dragged forward, weakly trying to pull themselves away while his weight was a constant, keeping himself on them so the mating could begin.

“K-Keep moving!” Jessie shouted as they took another small stride forward, feeling Izzy’s half starting to bend down helplessly. “You’re locking up!”

The fence was so many yards away. There was no way they’d get there and away from the horse at this point…!

Then they felt something warm, thick, and so meaty pressing up against their nethers, freezing them in place. This stallion was so hung… and their body was perfectly able to fit it now…

“Oooh… oh, fuck…” Jessie gasped, mouth hanging open as her heart skipped a beat. “Can we… Can we share’em…?” No! No, she couldn’t get caught up in it…! “G-Get him off!”

But Izzy couldn’t resist. Jessie felt her back legs buckle in to allow easier access for the stallion, while Izzy’s longing pants and whines filled Jessie’s head.

(We neeed it…! One time! One time can’t hurt… Unf, it’ll feel so good…) That was it… Izzy was lost now.

“F-Fine!” Jessie huffed, cheeks puffed out as she pushed her body back slightly against him, the heated fumes really starting to get to her as well. “B-But it’s your problem to deal with…! How are you going to write as my ass?!”

The stallion shifted into position, the thick length sliding past their nether lips and pushing in, bit by bit as he scooted forward. A long squeal left Jessie’s lips as her body tense up, and Izzy moaned gleefully.

(Don’t caaaare… Y-You can scribe for me… I wanna ffffffuuuuck…) Izzy’s giggly voice droned in her head as the stallion began to pump into them at a slow pace at first to help himself get in further.

Jessie’s legs locked up, keeping them braced against the ground so she wouldn’t be knocked over by the stallion’s impressive strength. Each smash against their body sent trembles through them, squirming and wiggling in delighted, overwhelming pleasure, with their squeaks and slutty moans leaving Jessie’s lips each time she opened her mouth. Her hands hugged her breasts tight, fondling them as the lust coursed through her, eyes fluttering back as her mouth hung open.

She could feel their body tightening around his length, most likely Izzy’s doing, squeezing each inch of that massive cock as it made its home deeper in their body. How long would it be until he finally came…?

“Y-You’re milking him! F-Fuuuck…” Jessie moaned breathlessly, head rolling back and her hands moving to run through her long hair. “I-If we get pregnant… we could be stuck f-forever! Let that siiiink… aaaahn, in! Aaaah!”

The other horses had started to take notice of the display but gave them their privacy. They knew how mating season went.

(It’s… so hard to think… So full, I-I can’t… My mind can’t take it…) Izzy swooned from within, using the last of her strength to try and push herself forward, to maybe force the horse to cum on their ass instead of inside them, but their position didn’t lend itself to movement well. All the horse had to do was shift, and he was back in control, throwing the full weight of his hips behind each massive pump.

“Y-You’re about to be stuck as a horse’s ass and pussy for life…! I-Izzy…!” Jessie tried to plead with her, but it sounded so erotic with the moans making her voice squeal girlishly with each word.

But there was no point in fighting it. They were pinned by this monster of a horse, their insides getting ruthlessly pounded… They had no idea how long they were even at it for. Time lost all meaning. All that mattered was mating, and getting that sweet pleasurable relief the horny mare girls desperately wished for…

Until warmth filled them within as the horse reached his climax with a triumphant neigh, balls slapping against their rear with satisfaction. The girls couldn’t contain themselves either, losing themselves completely in their first equine orgasm, turning into a giggling, gasping mess of lewd and cum…

“Welcome to the Grassy Ark Sanctuary!” Jessie bowed her head politely at the set of tourists that arrived to view the animals. A flannel shirt adorned her human torso, while a familiar cowgirl hat was perched atop her head. “Thank you for joining us on our tour today! Please, stay together, and we’ll go meet the animals!”

This was the only place they could find to work while they waited out the transformation. People were working on finding a cure to their sudden transformation, but nobody was sure what could be done.

Especially with that hefty pregnant belly swaying beneath them.

Turning around, Jessie made her way to the cow pen, with her tail swishing with each slow, labored step.

(At least we’re getting people more interested in the animals!) Izzy happily piped up from within, while Jessie just shook her head with a soft smile. Her friend was so hopeless. (Maybe… we can see our stallion friend after this group is done and have a little cuddle session…?)

“Do you want to be stuck like this even longer, Izzy?” Jessie mumbled under her breath as they stepped into the fencing. But… the idea was at least a little tempting for her…

She’d have to see how she felt after this tour.


End file.
